Flu
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Syaoran had a flu, Eriol collapsed, Sakura is worried about Syaoran, and Tomoyo... Tomoyo is flustered and sad... What will Eriol do?


Early in the morning, Tomoyo can already hear the dashing of someone she knows.

"SAFE!" Sakura shouted and then,

"Good Morning." Sakura greeted.

"Good Morning to you, too, 'Kura" Tomoyo replied.

"Huh? Ran and Eri aren't here, yet?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed and said,

"I didn't know what happened to them, they're usually early like us, right?" Sakura nodded.

**After the class**:

"Maybe we should visit them, ne, 'Moyo?" Sakura suggested worriedly while Tomoyo nods.

"Don't get so worried, 'Kura." Tomoyo said.

"But-but Ran usually calls me when something happens." Sakura replied.

"It's okay, 'Kura, just say your invisible words." Tomoyo reassure her. Sakura nodded.

"Everything will be alright." She mutters.

**Syaoran's house:**

"Good afternoon, Wei-san." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo-sama, Sakura-sama." Wei replied, smiling.

"May we ask where Ran and Eri are?" Sakura immediately asked.

"Unfortunately, Syaoran-sama had flu." Wei replied.

"Then where is Eri-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"He is taking care of Syaoran-sama, now." Wei said.

"Can we see them?" Sakura asks.

"Of course, let me lead you." Wei smiled.

**Syaoran's room:**

*Knock, knock*

Eriol slowly rubs his eyes as he opens the door.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tomoyo-san, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked.

"That's not important now, please let 'Kura see Li-kun." Tomoyo replied. Eriol sighed then stepped back.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted.

"How are you, Sakura?" Syaoran asks weakly.

"BAKA! Why didn't you tell me you had flu?" Sakura teary-eyed asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Syaoran said as he hugs Sakura. Then someone giggled. Syaoran turns around to see that it's Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo? Why are you also here?" Syaoran asked.

"Need to accompany her." Tomoyo stated.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" She asked as she touches his forehead. Syaoran sighs,

"Not so good." Syaoran replied.

"I'm gonna make a soup for you two." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura-san, please stay here. I'll accompany Tomoyo-san downstairs." Eriol said while Sakura reaches for the towel.

Tomoyo smiled as she and Eriol watches the two peacefully.

**At the kitchen:**

"Eriol-kun, can you get me the pork?" Tomoyo asked.

"Here." He said.

"What soup your making?" He asked.

"Chinese, vegetable, and corn soup." She said. Eriol nodded. As Tomoyo's about to slice the tomato, she sliced a flesh of her finger.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. He noticed it and,

"Give me your hand." He sternly said. She gave it to him then he stuffed it on his mouth.

Tomoyo blushed but didn't say anything. After that,

"It's okay now. Now let me handle this." He sliced everything that need to be sliced and after 25 minutes, they're cooking is done.

**Syaoran's room:**

"It's done!" Tomoyo said.

"Eriol-kun, please help Li-kun sit up." She pleased.

"Roger!" He said while Tomoyo and Sakura giggle.

After doing it, Syaoran is eating the soup while Eriol can't help but be dizzy. Then Eriol falls on top of Tomoyo.

"Sorry, Tomoyo-san." He said as he tried to stand up. Knowing that he can't, Syaoran, who got better after eating Tomoyo's soup, lends him a hand.

"He's probably exhausted taking care of me. Tomoyo, can you help him get to his room?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't mind at all." Tomoyo said.

"I'll help you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"Sakura, just let them be with each other." Syaoran whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked, confusingly. He sweat dropped and,

"You'll see later." He said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Take care of Eri-kun, ne, 'Moyo-chan?" Sakura said.

"Roger!" Tomoyo replied as she jokingly saluted. The three laughed then Tomoyo proceeded.

**Eriol's room:**

_Why did he have to fall on top of me?_ Tomoyo thought as she sighs. She stared on Eriol lovingly. She sighed again.

"Kaho." Eriol mutters in his sleep. Tomoyo's heart is breaking, inside. _Why do I feel like that? It's not that I like Eriol-kun_ Tomoyo once again, thought.

"As I thought, he can't get over her." She said to herself. Tears is gathering on her eyes then,

"Tomoyo-san? Eriol is widely awake after she mutters that sentence.

"What did you said?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She stammers, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, I heard it." He said, walking to her.

"If you heard it then why do you still ask me what did I say?" She wisely replied.

"I want to hear it, clearly." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm curious." He said. _That's it?_ She thought.

"Oh! I see." She replied.

"And? Will you tell me what I just heard?" He asked.

"I said, "As I thought, he can't get over her"." She said.

"Who can't get over whom?" He asked.

"You can't get over Mizuki-sensei." She said. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, irritated.

"You." He said.

"What ever." She said, so very irritated. So she turned to leave but Eriol hugged her from behind.

"Wha-." Tomoyo started.

"Don't go, please." He pleased.

"Why? Can't you just lay and rest?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? Why do you say sorry?" She asked.

"For laughing at you, and for hurting your feelings." He said.

"Apology accepted, then." She said, starting to smile.

"Then, why did you say that I still can't get over her?" He asked.

"You muttered her on your sleep." She said.

"So?" He said.

"So? Can't you see that I'm jealous? I'm jealous even though I don't know why I am." She said. He stared at her, speechless.

"Did I just said that?" She asked herself.

"Yes, my dear, you said it." He said.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because, I know what you're feeling." He said.

"Huh?" She said

"It means you love me. You fell in love with me." He said, grinning.

"What? I love you? How can that happen?" She asked.

"Because, you got jealous when I muttered her, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then, I love you, too." He confessed.

"What? I still don't get…" She said. He interrupted her by kissing her gently on the mouth.

"I get it, now." She said,

"I love you." She shyly said.

"And I love you, too. Can't believe you're also dense like Sakura." He said.

"HEY!" Sakura said.

"When did you get here?" Tomoyo asked.

"The part when you confessed." Syaoran said.

"See? I told you, we had to leave them two." Syaoran said.

"So this is what you mean. You're so smart!" Sakura said.

"Of course." Syaoran said.

Apparently, Eriol is busy staring at Tomoyo. So he dives to kiss her again.

"So that means, we're an item now, are we not? He asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"Haha. Yes, yes. I love you so much Eriol." She said.

"I love you, too. Tomoyo." He said.

* * *

End.

Thanks for reading. Please review and review!


End file.
